Time Tripping Love
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Ryotaro Nogami and Mirai Suzuki have had a crush on each other for the longest time. When The Taros Brothers notice the shy ones in love, they hatch a plan to get the two together and alone on the DenLiner. (Ryotaro X OC)


G.S.: (at the computer, thinking) Hmm… (types a few lines and then shakes her head) No… (deletes the lines before repeating) Uh-uh… (repeats before she groans) None of this is going to work! (turns away from the computer and gets down from her seat, pacing around the room) Ugh, I get a brilliant idea for a story and I don't know how to start writing it! Never fails!

(Starlight and Sunburst walk into the room, followed by Owlowiscious who flies over to my desk and perches himself on the bird stand that I have near my computer.)

Starlight: (looks at Galaxy) What's up with you?

G.S.: (looks over) Oh hey, Starlight. (groans and face hoofs) Sorry, just trying to think of something for my creative writing finals and so far, I'm not having much luck. (ears droop and head hangs) I'm really going hard here.

Sunburst: (walks over) Maybe you just need a break from all the studying. Don't you have any new stories that you need to post on your favorite site?

Galaxy: (perks up and zips over to the computer again, typing down something and smiling happily before she looks over) Thanks, Sunburst. I needed that.

Sunburst: (smiles) No problem.

Starlight: (stands next to Sunburst and smiles at him)

Galaxy: (finishes typing and looks at Owlowiscious) Can you set up the Disclaimers, Owlowiscious?

Owlowiscious: (nods) Hoo. (flies off his perch and picks up a board, zipping over to the camera and dropping the board in front of the camera)

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Kamen Rider, only my own OC. All rights go to Toei Productions.

111222333

Mirai Suzuki was walking around the town, keeping her head down as she watched the ground in front of her feet. Mirai was notoriously known as the "Luckiest Girl in Town", and as such, she routinely helped out the unluckiest boy in town, Ryotaro Nogami.

Said boy suddenly rode down the path, whizzing by Mirai as she looked up to see a gigantic rock in his path. She quickly made a shape with her fingers and let out a loud whistle, which got his attention and he managed to stop just in time. She ran over to him as he looked at her in surprise. "Mirai-chan."

She stopped next to him and panted. "Are you alright? You were about to hit that rock!"

He looked over to see the rock and sighed, knowing that he was safe once again. He looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

She blushed at his words and smiled.

Suddenly, only heard to Ryotaro, his Imagin partners started speaking with Urataros being the first. _"Oh, it seems like Boy-chan has managed to get a girl on his own."_

Ryuutaros piped up. _"Yeah, she's really nice."_

Ryotaro turned away from Mirai and groaned. "Guys, not now!"

She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

He looked at her and nodded, smiling again. "I-it's fine. I, uh…" He blushed slightly. "I gotta go." He picked up his bicycle and moved it around the rock before he hopped on it and pedaled away, blushing furiously.

111222333

On DenLiner, the time-traveling train, Momotaros groaned. "Come on, man! You were doing so good!"

Ryuutaros shook his head. "Ryotaro-chan's really shy, Momo-chan. You ought to know that by now!"

Momotaros looked at the purple Imagin. "No dip, Sherlock!" He stopped, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Although… that girl he was with did seem pretty shy herself…"

Urataros nodded. "Indeed, and it seems that both Boy-chan and the young miss have a crush on each other…" He stroked his chin in thought. "What can we do with that?"

Ryuutaros followed the others' lead, tapping his forehead before shrugging. "Maybe we get them together somehow?"

Momotaros and Urataros looked at the baby dragon in surprise.

Ryuutaros looked at the two. "What? Bad idea?"

"Actually, Ryuuta-chan…" Urataros cast a sideways look at the red demon-like Imagin, a plan forming in his head as he spoke to Ryuutaros. "…that's a brilliant idea."

Momotaros had the same idea forming in his head as he chuckled. "I like where this is going!"

111222333

Ryotaro had stopped around a corner in the meantime and was watching Mirai as she made her way into an alleyway.

She walked along down the alley before she felt a shudder. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. She shivered again before she continued on her way.

He peeked around the corner and watched Mirai, his face burning and his heart racing furiously. "So beautiful…"

A ball of light suddenly phased into Ryotaro and he stumbled forward a bit, yelping in surprise, before his hair got wilder, gaining a red streak, and his eyes turned red: Momotaros had possessed Ryotaro when he wasn't looking and was now in control. M-Ryotaro ran away from the alley, leaving Mirai to look behind her and find nothing there.

"Hm." She shrugged and continued on her way again.

Ryotaro spoke to Momotaros. _"Momotaros, what are you doing?"_

M-Ryotaro shook his head. "No time! We've got an emergency on the DenLiner! A rouge got in somehow!"

" _Eh?! Then let's get moving!"_ Even when trapped in his own head, Ryotaro got worried.

Meanwhile, Mirai didn't notice the second ball of light phase into her and she yelped a bit before she was suddenly wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, her hair was straighter and had a light blue streak running through it, and her eyes were a blue color: Urataros was possessing her.

U-Mirai smiled and continued walking confidently as Mirai spoke up. _"What-what is this? What are you doing?"_

"Don't worry, miss." U-Mirai reached a door and checked his watch: The time read 11:10:45. "Everything will be explained in a little bit."

At the same time, M-Ryotaro reached the door to an abandoned café and laid his hand on it, keeping an eye on the watch on his host's wrist.

Both Imagin-possessed humans waited until 11:11:11 before they opened their respective doors and made their way onto the DenLiner, M-Ryotaro appearing in the dining car and U-Mirai appearing in the sleeping car.

Urataros let Mirai go and floated out of the room.

Mirai held her head in her hand as she felt slightly woozy. "Ow…"

Suddenly, M-Ryotaro burst into the sleeping car and she looked up in surprise.

Momotaros let Ryotaro back in control and the boy looked up to see Mirai standing there. "Mirai-chan?"

The sound of the door closing and locking and the lights dimming in the room caught their attention and they looked at the door in shock to see both Imagin standing there.

A chuckling Momotaros waved to the two humans as Urataros held up his hand in his usual fashion. "Have fun, you two." The shutters on the window closed and both boy and girl were left in the sleeping car alone.

Ryotaro blushed, realizing he was alone with his crush, and looked at her, swallowing a bit. "So…what now?"

She realized the implications of what was happening and raised her head to smile at him before she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

He timidly made his way over and sat down next to her before he looked at her, still blushing profoundly.

She was blushing as well as she looked away. "We don't have to do this, you know…" she made herself look cute by scrunching up her nose.

He chuckled at the action before he took her chin and moved her head to look at him. "It's our call on what we want to do."

Both boy and girl stared at each other for a few more seconds before he made the first move by leaning in and kissing her roughly. She followed through and her hands grabbed onto his shirt tightly as they moved, kissing each other with force.

Ryotaro pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her there, holding her shoulders down as his tongue slipped into her open mouth and explored it. She responded by sliding her hands up to his shoulders and moving her tongue to meet his and the two battled for dominance of the kiss before she gave in and moaned passionately as he slid his tongue around hers, caressing it with grace.

111222333

Outside in the dining car, Momotaros was laughing his head off in hysterics. "Holy crap! I can't believe that worked!"

Ryuutaros chuckled. "At least Momo-chan wasn't a dumbass this time." His words went unnoticed by Momotaros, who was trying and failing to stop his laughter.

Kintaros, who had been dozing the entire time, woke up to hear Momotaros's hysterical laughing. "What did I miss?"

Urataros walked over to Kintaros and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story, Kin-san."

111222333

G.S.: Pfft… *laughs hysterically and falls off her chair, whacking the floor with her hooves*

Starlight: *giggles* Gotta admit, that was a pretty good idea they had.

Sunburst: Yeah, it definitely came full circle.

Owlowiscious: *flies down to Galaxy*

G.S.: *stops laughing and sighs happily before looking up at Owlowiscious*

Owlowiscious: Hoo.

G.S.: *perks up in realization* Oh, yeah! *looks at the camera* Don't worry, guys! I promise to update my other stories as fast as I can in the near future and I will be putting up many more Canon Characters x OCs as well, and I will get those requests done for you, D.N.S., so don't you worry! This story is just to tide you guys over for now. With that said, I'm GalaxyStar along with Starlight, Sunburst, and Owlowiscious. *salutes* Thanks for joining us. *gets up and reads the story again before she breaks into laughter again*

Owlowiscious: *looks at the camera and winks at the audience*

Iris out to black. *


End file.
